As is well known in the art, a stream of computation may be repeatedly performed in software packages. Thus, it is often possible to insert "fastpaths" in the code to avoid repetitious computations. However, in most circumstances an intimate knowledge of the software package is required for the installation of the fastpath. The addition of a fastpath to a preexisting (or new) software package requires considerable work and testing. If a software package has been in existence for many years, the original designers may be unavailable and thus the loss of detailed knowledge of the software package which is required for the installation of a fastpath is also unavailable. In many cases, the required detailed knowledge may have been lost forever. Thus, even if an existing software package is identified for the utilization of fastpaths, significant amounts of additional work are required for the creation of the fastpaths. Thus there is a need for a method of providing fastpaths for software packages without requiring comparatively high amounts of additional work and detailed knowledge of the software package.